Da Rules
Da Rules is the rulebook that all fairies and godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy, or are used as a plot device to prevent him from simply wishing something away. Da Rules *No wishing to win a competion. *No wishing to interfere with or create true love. *No wishing for the things Anti-Fairies and Pixies do. *Fairies can't directly kill, maim, or injure living beings (but their magic can if it is done indirectly). *No traveling to the month of March, 1972 (only applies to Timmy Turner). *Nobody can see Anti-Fairies without the use of Anti-Fairy Goggles (until the events of "Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide", Jorgen changes the rule to say they CAN be seen easily by humans as an insult to the Anti-Fairies). *If no kids in the world are miserable, Pixies can grant wishes (in this condition, all the fairies on the earth will be pulled back to Fairy World). *No wish for their fairy to have a baby (it was made a rule after Cosmo was born, but Jorgen never officially put the rule in the book). *A child can't wish to know if any other kids have fairies, or who has fairies. You have to find out by yourself (proven in "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary"). *A child can't wish to take away the fairies of another child. They have to be wished away by the same child, or compete in a Magical Duel. *Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominant species of Earth. *Yoo Doo dolls are very dangerous (however, you can still poof up Yoo Doo dolls). *Magic can't be used to win a contest, only for showing off (unless it is a Magical Duel). *No 'Super' wishes. (Not in da rule book, but a small rule created by Cosmo and Wanda for Timmy.) *When a child reveals the existence of their fairy or fairies, all witnesses and the child have their memories wiped, and all magic items they have come in contact with disappear. This is the largest rule. *No wishes that interfere with true love in any way unless asking Cupid. *No wishing that someone was in love with you unless asking Cupid. *Cannot wish for Christmas occurring every day (rule was caused by Timmy In "Christmas Every Day"). *No breakfast wishes after 10:30 A.M. *Can't wish for a world without girls. (rule was also caused by Timmy) *If your life is perfect enough or you say "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," they must leave the child and be assigned to a miserable one (proven in "The Switch Glitch"). *Wishes can only be granted when the godchild says it. (except in "Pipe Down!", because there was no sound and in "Baby Face", when Timmy was a baby so he couldn't talk, so he had to spell it out). *All vocal wishes shall only be made in the voice of the godchild only. *Tooth-based wishes can only be approved by the Tooth Fairy. *Can't wish for bad things and non-lethal things to happen (maimed, injured, beaten, or dead). (Timmy broke this rule a bit in "Boys in the Band".) *No wishing dead people back to life. (It as allowed to wish for a ghost, however, as Timmy was able to make pirates come to Dimmsdale in "Wish Fixers" to make them tell a story. Timmy has however broke this rule when bringing King Arthur back to life when he is killed by the Dragon in the episode "Knighty Knight", but the rule may have been caused from the wish in "That's Life" (which occurs after Knighty Knight) because the undead zombies nearly tried to kill Timmy and his parents.) *No wishing for money (was hinted in "Nectar of the Odds" and "Genie Meanie Minie Mo"). *No wishing to steal (was hinted in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo" and "Nectar of The Odds"). *You may only loan out your fairies to a child twice as miserable. *When a child has reached at age 17 (or 18) and does not believe in fairies anymore, the fairy/fairies must leave via the Fairy Cab and everything magic will run out of batteries (unless you act like a kid and do everything a kid does). (Discovered by Timmy Turner in "The Big Problem!" and used in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!") *No interfering with sleep wishes without permission from the Sand Man. *No interfering with teeth wishes without permission from the Tooth Fairy. *Children are to receive a "Fairy-versary" if they have had their Fairies for over a year without exposing them. They are given a muffin that grants them a rule-free wish when they take a bite. *Fairy magic can't affect other magical or super-powerful items. *No wishing yourself into a fairy, unless if you save all fairies (which Timmy has done a lot and was broken in "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2" by turning Sheen into a Fairy.) *Cloning wishes can only be canceled when all the clones are in the same room. *If all fairy godparents in the universe want to have the same godchild, all the fairies must compete in a Rage in a Cage match, and the winner will have the wanted godchild. The rules above were mostly broken by Timmy, who breaks them to make some people happy or to satisfy himself, but they always end up causing a disaster. In the end, Jorgen Von Strangle always lets Timmy keep his fairies, mostly because he is made miserable again, or Timmy tricks him into doing it. *Any rule of Da Rules can be removed if 1 of the fairies "accidentally" cuts a page. (Proven by Cosmo) *You can't wish away Da Rules or wish away any of the rules. (Including this one. Am I right?) *If a kid can't be trusted to keep their fairies a secret, then they can't have their own fairies, no matter how miserable they are (they can still have someone else's fairies temporarily loaned to them if they are twice as miserable as that kid who has the fairies). *No wishing away what can last forever. (it is almost impossible even with magic due to their properties) *No undoing wishes for something authentic. *Fairies must always grant the wishes of the godchild. *Fairies can't get rid of other fairies (except by duel). *No wishing for an electric car or an electric engine. Fanmade Rules NOTE: These rules don't exist in the original Series *Don't wish you are the owner of any things you don't own, that is Copyright Infringement. *Don't wish that you are the owner of the country and town. *Don't wish you were able to say swear words (i.e. sentence enhancers). ("Filthy Wishmouth") *Don't wish to rewind back to the time when you first got your fairy godparents and do your wishes all over again. ("One Last Wish") Category:Items Category:Non-fanon Category:Canon